


no, i wont say im in love

by problemsverse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemsverse/pseuds/problemsverse
Summary: wilbur is in denial.thats all you need to know.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	no, i wont say im in love

wilbur realized he's in love.

in love with tommy.

and he tries, oh he tries, his hardest to stop loving tommy. but he can't help himself, the younger teen is stuck inside of his head all day. not a moment goes by without wilbur wondering what the beautiful british blonde is doing. and he wants him dearly.

and he refuses to let that happen, so he starts to slowly detach himself from tommy. lets his insults grow a bit more cruel, vile, disgusting. doesn't join vc or livestreams with him anymore. doesnt respond to his tweets either. leaves him on read, rolls his eyes when tommy attempts to talk to him.

wilbur gets into a good arguement with tubbo because he's been such an ass to him recently. gives wilbur a piece of his mind, tells him to fix his relationship with tommy or he's going to tell dream.

what the fuck ever, honestly. what's dream going to do? kick him out the smp?

what a joke.

he gets into an even bigger fight with tommy, telling him straight up what he thinks of him. 

~~its a lie~~ it's the truth, after all. 

"i never cared for you. i don't know why you bother to talk to me in the first place, when i don't even want to talk to you. you're not my friend. you mean nothing to me. the fact that you exist does nothing but irritate me. i hate you, tommyinnit."

tommy hangs up on call right after. 

six hours later, his doorbell goes off. it's nearly 10pm, and its not like he invited anyone over. perhaps its a delivery man who is adressing something to the wrong adress? 

"hello?" the moment he opens the door, he's met with a blow to his jaw, making him stumble backwards and fall right onto his ass. wilbur is met with an (one) emotional tommy, who is crying uncontrollably and clutching the hand he just hit wilbur with. there's wet snot sliding out of his nose, which he wipes with his elbow. the blonde boy is in his own signature outfit, red and white shirt with blue jeans. one side has a gash in the fabric.

"tommy, you better have a good fucking-" he starts, but shuts up quickly when tommy sends such a sharp glare in his direction. there's silence for a few minutes. the sound of a car driving behind them. "tommy-"

"I DONT HATE YOU!" tommy screams from the top of his lungs. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? WHY? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE SUCH HATRED? I HAVE ONLY SHOWN YOU NOTHING BUT LOVE AND RESPECT AND KINDNESS IN MY OWN TOMMYINNIT WAY!"

wilbur cringes when the younger boy falls onto his knees with a loud thud. he doubles over, fist slamming into the hardwood floor. a screech tears itself from his throat, and his if his neighbors didnt think he was a murderer before, well, they do now.   
  
he doesn't even know how to help him. 

hasn't ever felt such, desire and want and longing, like this before. wilbur's too afraid to even touch him, so afraid to do more damage than he's already caused. he can't handle the horrible sobbing coming from tommy, as if he just watched someone he loved die. fuck, did his parents even know he was here?

"tell me." those stunning ocean eyes look into his, filled with a fresh batch of tears waiting to be shed.

"what?"

"tell me why you hate me so much. i want our friendshp back. what did i do wrong? ill do anything to change it. please, ill do anything. i can be better, i can do better. i just want you back." tommy pleads. "i can change for you, wilbur. i can change! i wont be annoying or intrustive-"

wilbur pulls tommy into his lap, gripping him tightly. takes tommy a moment to processes sudden affectionate gesture in his head, before sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, hands latching onto his back. his wails are deafening, letting his emotions spill out as guilt and realization slaps wilbur in the face.

he doesnt know how much time passes, until tommy is just sniffling into his shoulder. still holding onto him tightly, not wanting the moment to end. not now, not ever, not when he doesnt know if he'll ever be able to this again.

"why do you hate me, wil?"

"i dont hate you."

"then why treat me so cruel?"

wilbur pulls away from him a bit, so he can see those red rimmed eyes look into his own. his thumb wipes away a stray tear. even crying, the young blonde boy is so extraordinary.

"i don't hate you." he repeats. "i simply cannot have what i so desperately crave, so i push him away in retaliation, out of fear."

"there's no reason for you to be scared of being friends with me." tommy says.

wilbur sighs. "can i show you, what i want?"

tommy nods his head, eyes looking at him in confusion. there's a soft chuckle from wilbur, which only confused him more. eyes glare down at him, then pop open in shock when wilbur presses soft lips against his.

it only lasted for 5 seconds, tommy counted.

the older male pulls away with a sad frown upon his face. "im sorry, tommy. lets just forget it ever-"

"do it again."

"what?"

"do it again, or im punching you again." fingers trace the blossoming bruise on wilbur's jaw.

its wilbur turn to look at him in shock. "why? you're supposed to be disgusted by me. for fucks sake, you shouldn't want anything to do with me anymore-"

"i...i dont love you like that, wil. but i want to love you as much as you love me. so kiss me again." wilbur doesn't have to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> @problemsverse on twt
> 
> request shit ig


End file.
